Bring It On: For The Love Of Cheer
by Demena.Semi.Lovez.Gomato
Summary: inspired by the Bring It On Series, Alex and Mitchie are from rival cheer squads, but what happens when they end up falling for each other and their coaches and team mates forbid them seeing one another? T for now, possible M later.
1. Trailer

**So this is my second story, but first chapter story, and this came to me while I was with one of my best friends, we started talking about the Bring It On movie Series and came up with this idea together, so part credit goes to her! Hope you guys enjoy**

Alex Russo is the proud Captain of the Tribeca Prep Knights Cheer Squad. She has been involved in Cheerleading for only 2 years but in that short amount of time it became her life. In the Spring of 2011 The Squad is Invited to attend Cheer Excellence, the top Cheer Camp in all of the United States. When Alex and the Squad find out they're ecstatic and can't wait to show the other Squads whose boss

Mitchie Torres is the Captain of the McGavin High Tigers. Mitchie was brought up on Cheerleading, her mother was a former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader and after hearing her mother's stories about Cheering she joined the school's squad as soon as she could. After only a year on the Squad Mitchie was named Captain and has kept that spot for the last 3 years, and most recently the Tigers were invited to attend Cheer Excellence and all of them can't wait to get to Camp to show off their skills.

Now what will happen when the two Captains meet and soon fall for each other after butting heads? Will romance arise or will the teams rivalry be too much for them to stay together? Or Will they get a little help from certain team mates?

Find out in Bring It On: For the Love of Cheer

Coming to Fanfiction March 28th 2011

**So guys what do you think? I'll hopefully update once a week or so, not totally sure depending on school work but it should be fairly fast.**


	2. We're In!

**OMG 5 reviews, 5 faves and 7 Alerts just from the trailer? Thank you so much! I really hope you guys enjoy this, me and my friend worked for an hour and I wouldn't let her leave until we had a decent amount of ideas haha, so here's the first chapter, enjoy!**

Music blared from the sound system as Tribeca Prep's cheerleaders continued to practice their routine to perfection. Alex Russo was currently at the top of the pyramid as the last bit of "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert played.

…_**Bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**Thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment**_

Alex fell and landed perfectly into the 5 set of arms ready to catch her as the song ended and all the on-lookers applauded the group of girls. Alex was beaming once the girls let her down and she fixed her skirt as their coach, Camilla Jones, came over to talk to them.

"Girls that was amazing!" Camilla exclaimed with a huge smile. The Tribeca Prep Knights cheer squad had been practicing since they had gotten back from winter vacation (which was about 2 months earlier) and now the routine was flawless.

Cheerleading had quickly become Alex's life after she joined the squad not even two years earlier. Her parents figured she needed a creative outlet to get rid of all her energy (and keep her out of trouble) and since she was friends with one of the cheerleader's sisters it was slightly easier for her to make it on the squad. Her parent's idea worked wonders because soon Alex had become one of the top cheerleaders on the entire Knights squad, and eventually Captain once the former captain had graduated Tribeca Prep. They had sailed through every competition they had ever entered both that year and the last, and had a huge case full of their medals and trophy's on display just outside the gym.

"Okay so my only suggestions are try and get in sync with the beat a bit better, and Ciara make sure you're 100% ready when Alex lands, it looked like you were a little scared so just try to relax." Camilla advised the group of teens and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay girls now I need to talk to you all about the Cheer Excellence Camp."

The girl's eyes were now glued to their coach, Cheer Excellence was one of the top Cheer Camps in the country and only a select group of Squads were asked to attend for a month filled with learning new moves, routines, and everything else that could give teams an insane advantage at any competition. The Knights hadn't been invited in years but the Squad knew they had a great chance of being accepted this year.

"So I checked my E-Mail this morning and the camp owner had replied back to our request to attend the camp…" Camilla said taking a slight pause for dramatic effect.

"Did they say we were in?" Alex asked eagerly, wanting desperately to be able to spend her spring break and then some doing the very thing she loved, she had searched up Cheer excellence right after Camilla had mentioned it and instantly Alex knew the squad had to attend. Camilla left the girls hanging a bit longer before a smile came across her face.

"We're in!"

All 15 cheerleaders broke out into loud squeals and screams(even Adam and Mateo, the only two male cheerleaders on the squad) over the news and of course Camilla made an announcement congratulating the girls on their acceptance to the camp over the school PA (she liked giving the extra publicity to her girls).

"Can you believe that we got in?" Alex squealed as she and her best friend Sara walked down the Halls of Tribeca Prep half an hour after leaving the gym.

"I know! In less than a month we'll be down in Florida soaking up sun while learning new ways to kick other squad's asses." Sara said, laughing slightly at the last part while Alex giggled.

"Yep, seriously this is going to be the best spring break ever!" Alex exclaimed making her way into History class and taking their seats.

"And the fact we get two extra weeks off school is a pretty good bonus too." Sara replied.

"Just a bit." Alex said and Sara just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Parks greeted and the class fell to silence as the lesson began.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Girls, can I have your attention?" McGavin High's cheer coach, Rayne Saunders, asked as the Cheer Squad slowly quieted down.

"Now as you know the E-Mails went out to the Squads who were accepted into Cheer Excellence this year." Rayne began. Right away one of the girls raised her hand.

"Coach, long story short we made it right?" Cheer Captain Mitchie Torres said. Mitchie had known from the beginning her Squad would be a shoo-in to be accepted into the month long camp, if they weren't….well in truth she didn't even want to think about it, not making it wasn't even a possibility. The McGavin High Tigers were the top Cheer Squad in all of Texas, the insane amount of trophies in their trophy case proved it, and they knew attending camp would just increase their victory chances. Rayne just smiled at the eager Captain.

"Yep, we made it!"

All the girls and 2 boys cheered and clapped despite the obvious result, they knew they would make it in, they were too good not to.

"So Mitch, ready to show everyone up at that camp?" Eva Peterson asked her fellow Squad member as they left the gym to attend class.

"Hells yeah! They're gunna wish they never came across the McGavin Tigers." Mitchie said with a smug smile. As Mitchie and Ava continued to walk Hayden Sloan walked by, her cheerleading skirt's length just barely meeting the school's dress code and Mitchie watched and tried her best to not lick her lips in approval.

_Oh the wonders of being a bisexual cheerleader, getting to stare at another girls fine booty the whole time they're in uniform_ Mitchie thought to herself as she and Ava kept walking. Mitchie would be lying if she said a small part of her reason to join the high school Cheer Squad wasn't because of the nice looking girls. There were definitely a few girls she continuously elevator-eyed when they came to practice but the girls were only about five percent of her reason for being a cheerleader. Her mother was a former Dallas Cowboys cheerleader and when Mitchie was little her mother showed her the ropes and Mitchie knew instantly this is what she wanted to do. Her drive was only fuelled more when Mitchie's mother and her younger sister(who was then 9) were killed about 3 years earlier, they were at the mall when a robber opened fire and Mitchie's mother and sister were one of 27 fatally shot victims. After her mother's death, Mitchie became almost obsessed with her life of cheers, flips, and tricks.

"Mitch, you okay there?" Eva asked waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked finally coming down from space.

"Come on, take your eyes off the booty and let's get to class." Eva said playfully rolling her eyes as she and Mitchie took their seats in English.

**Yes I know this is short, believe me the other chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get you guys introduced to the girls a bit since they're slightly OOC(Mitchie will be especially OOC throughout but trust me, it's a good thing lol)**

**Hopefully I'll have an update within the week, as for right now, I'm gunna get Bring It On: In It To Win It off I Tunes for Inspiration haha**


	3. It's My Bike Lock Key, Perv

3 weeks later….

"Alex! Time to wake up!" Teresa called out to her daughter. In a split second Alex was throwing her door open with her duffle bag in her arms,dressed in simple jeans and a dark blue hoodie along with a simple pair of converse, and a huge smile plastered over her face.

"Already ready." Alex informed her mother as she threw her duffle bag down and quickly put a bagel in the toaster. It was the morning that the Knights were catching their flight to Florida and Alex had barely been able to sleep the night before as she double and triple checked her bags to make sure she had everything.

"Okay so you have everything you need?" Teresa asked as she added a bit of sugar to her tea.

"Double and triple checked at 5 this morning." Alex confirmed.

"Five? Did you get any sleep young lady?"

Alex only rolled her eyes, her mother was such a worry wart.

"Maybe 2 hours or more, don't worry, I'll be sleeping on the plane." Alex assured her and with that Alex spread some strawberry cream cheese over her bagel and after saying goodbye to everyone Alex grabbed her bags and headed outside where the bus waiting.

"Hey Captain, ready to show everyone what the Knights are made of?" Camilla asked with a grin and Alex just smiled back at her coach, knowing full well what the coach wanted her to do.

"Who are we?" Alex asked the group of 15 cheerleades before her.

"TRIBECA KNIGHTS!" the squad replied.

"What are we gunna do?" Alex exclaimed.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the girls and boys answered in an enthusiastic yell. The group clapped and hollered as they pulled away and made their way to Newark Airport. As soon as they made their way through the security line they anxiously awaited their flight.

"Ugh, please let it be one already!" Alex groaned as she checked her IPhone for the 12th time since they had gotten through security. The last three weeks had gone by slow enough, the day of didn't need to go by even slower.

"Lex, calm down, we only got, like, fifteen more minutes to wait." Amber told her and with a slight huff Alex tried to be patient and finally flight 283 destined to Miami, Florida was ready to leave. Alex lept out of her seat and handed the person at the desk her ticket and took her seat quickly before they took off and Alex let her music play before her 2 or so hours of sleep caught up to her and knocked her out for the majority of the flight.

** -X-**

" Okay guy's make sure you have everything with you, don't forget anything in the bus." Rayne said as the Tigers cheer squad pulled up to Dallas Fortworth International Airport. The group of 15 had been waiting anxiously for this day to arrive, no one more than their captain though. Mitchie had been up bright and early, double and triple checking her things just to make time pass by, and finally the bus that was bringing the Tigers to the airport pulled up outside and with a hug and wishes of good luck from her dad and older sister Dallas, Mitchie said goodbye and headed out the door to the bus that awaited her. A chorus of Okay's and got it's were given and after everyone made sure their possessions were off the bus they headed inside and rushed over to security. The first few girls went and finally it was Mitchie's turn. She was sure that she had put all of her metal things into her designated tray but clearly she had forgotten something because the metal detector beeped and the security guard asked her to kindly move to the side. Mitchie did as she was told and the guard asked her to lift her arms. The guard moved the hand held detector over her and got to her lower abdomen and the machine beeped.

"Piercing." Mitchie explained and she lifted her shirt to reveal her navel piercing. The guard nodded and continued and when it got to her lower area it beeped again and the guard gave the teen cheerleader a questioning look. Mitchie patted her pocket and rolled her eyes as she lifted an un-noticed key (her bike lock key from the last time she had rode her bike to school, she figured she had forgotten it in the jeans and it stayed in her pocket throughout the wash) and showed it to the guard.

"It's my bike lock key." Mitchie said and the guard finally let her go once she was fully cleared.

"Perv." Mitchie muttered as she grabbed her stuff and went to wait with everyone else who had gone through.

"What took you so long M?" Nikki Wheeler asked as Mitchie started putting her jacket and everything else back on.

"Stupid security held me up because of my belly button ring and my stow away bike key." Mitchie replied with a roll of her eyes. The group of teens didn't need to wait long and soon their flight was getting ready to board.

"So Long, Dallas." Mitchie thought to herself as she grabbed her carry-on bag and waited in line with everyone else getting ready to board flight 492 to Miami. The group took their seats and Mitchie slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in her seat.

-X-

Mitchie's flight was the first to arrive at Miami International and Alex's followed not even 10 after. The two teams made their way down to baggage claim (Mitchie's group had been held back due to a few bathroom breaks) and almost by fate their luggage carrousels were right beside each other. A slight gasp came from Sara and Mitchie looked over at her friend.

"What's up S?" Mitchie asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"It's the Tribeca Prep Knights." Sara replied as she looked over to the carrousel across from them and saw their team logo on one of the girls bags.

"Oh please, you can't possibly be scared of them, when was the last time they were invited to attend Cheer Excellence, like 1960?" Mitchie said with a slight laugh. She looked at the group in front of them and knew they most likely would wipe them off the stage, the Tigers were truly the team to beat. As Mitchie studied their "competition" she had to admit, one of the girls, she didn't see her face since she was leaning over to get her bag, had a pretty nice ass. Mitchie's perfect view was ruined when the girl stood up and revealed an almost baby faced latina with long, black, curly hair.

"She's actually kinda cute." Mitchie thought to herself as she picked up her bag.

"Don't even worry about them S, if anything, they should be scared of us."

After everyone had grabbed their bags they headed outside where 2 busses were waiting to pick up both teams.

"Lex, look, it's the Tiger's." Amber said as they started loading up their bags to the back of their bus. The Knights had looked up most of their opponents and out of them all the McGavin High Tigers were the ones they absolutely had to beat, they were almost like their sworn enemy since they had won the camp's final competition 5 years running. Alex looked behind them and as soon as she looked there was only one girl who she truly noticed out of the bunch. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and a smile was spread across her face as she joked around with her fellow team mates. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was stunning.

"Hello, Earth to Alex." Amber said lightly tapping Alex's shoulder.

"Huh, wha?" Alex asked as she finally stopped staring at the girl.

"we gotta go now." Amber said and Alex quickly nodded as she hopped on the bus and took her seat, hiding the blush that was now on her cheeks.

As both girls sat in their seats on their respective buses, they were eager to meet the other team face to face, but little did they know that their Cheer Excellence experience was going to go a lot different than either of them could have imagined.

**Okay so I thought it would end up a bit longer but I didn't want them to meet right away, even though I thought them having like a little fight in the airport would have been a tad funny haha. So I want to thank you all who reviewed last chapter, glad I got your attention with this story and I really hope I make you guys happy with it =)**

**And sorry it took so long to update, it took me a while to get some motivation but after listening to We R Who We R by Ke$ha I was inspired to continue for certain reasons ;) *cough cough spoiler alert cough cough***


	4. Hot Enemy, Good Lord Help Me

The squads made their way to the hotel and right away everyone was rushed into the ballroom for dinner and to get an idea of what would be happening over the next month. Each Squad was given their own table and the Tigers and Knights were only 2 tables away from one another, some of their teammates giving the death glare to one another, other members not even caring, only basking in the fact that they were at one of the top cheer camps in all of America.

"Hello everyone, My name is Angela Carter, and I would like to welcome you all to Cheer Excellence." The woman at the podium said and the large amount of cheerleaders clapped and cheered.

"Now this is our 50th year open and this year we really want you all to bring it. We want to see everyone giving their all and not holding back. We want you to use the information we give you and use it to make sure you all improve by the time this month is over…"

Angela continued on for the next few minutes and of course everyone listened to what she had to say and everyone applauded once she was done. Dinner was served to the groups and speakers continued to come up to the podium while everyone ate. As Alex ate her meal she scoped the room hoping she would see the girl she had run into at the airport, but so far she was nowhere in sight.

"Now as far as room assignments go we have decided to stick everyone with a member of a different squad, maybe get to know each other a little better and what not. So we have given your coaches a list of who will be rooming with whom and after everyone is finished with dinner you are dismissed, good luck everyone!" Angela said and about half an hour later everyone was ready to go. Camilla gathered the Knights in the lobby and looked over the list before giving her team their room assignments.

"Okay, Breanna Hart, you'll be rooming with Peyton Mathers of the Crenshaw Grizzlies in room 289" Camilla said to Breanna tossing her key over to her.

"Tiana Reece, you'll be in room 283 with Catherine Lattery of the McGavin Tigers."

The next few people got their room assignments and finally Camilla was down to the last 6.

"Alex Russo, You'll be rooming with Mitchie Torres of the McGavin Tigers, room 227." Camilla said handing Alex her room key. Grabbing her bags Alex headed up on the elevator with a couple of her teammates and finally reached the 3rd floor where her room was.

"Cheer Excellence, the one place where you almost literally sleep with the enemy." Breanna commented earning a laugh from the other girls before the elevator doors opened and they said good bye to one another before they parted ways down the halls of the hotel.

"227…227…227." Alex repeated to herself as she walked down one of the halls and finally she stumbled upon her room. She slid her card key through the slot and after the tiny light on the door turned green Alex opened the door and looked around to see if her roommate had arrived. She had only taken a quick look around the room when the bathroom door opened and revealed the very girl Alex had been gawking at in the airport not even 4 hours before, but now she was in one of the hotel's towels (which as everyone knows are tiny as hell and don't cover a lot) and was drying her hair with another towel and her eyes widened after she saw Alex standing in the doorway, Alex's mouth a gap at the sight before her.

"Oh my god…" Alex squeaked as she quickly turned around making sure not to look at the towel clad girl in front of her, as bad as she wanted to it wouldn't exactly give the best first impression.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be getting here now." Mitchie apologized as she went to grab her pyjama's from her bed. Alex continued to turn around to make sure she didn't see Mitchie still and after only a few seconds (though it felt like forever in their moment of awkward embarrassment) Mitchie was back in the bathroom to change and Alex threw her things over on her bed and fell back onto the mattress.

_Great, just great, not only do I get to stay with the enemy but she's the hot enemy. _Alex groaned to herself.

_Cheer gods and pretty much every other higher power must be testing me_

The bathroom door opened and Alex jolted up and as far as Alex was concerned Mitchie might as well have stayed in the towel. Now she was in her cheer shorts that, like the towel, covered next to nothing, and a white tanktop that left little to the imagination.

_If this is how she's gunna dress every night…good lord help me _Alex thought as Mitchie made her way over to her bed and crawled under the covers.

"Night." Mitchie said and Alex gave her a puzzled look.

"It's only…9:30" Alex pointed out looking at the clock beside her.

"Yeah, coach is making us practice at five so I need all the sleep I can get, coffee can only do so much." Mitchie explained as she turned off the nightstand light and made herself comfortable.

"Night." Mitchie repeated and after Alex wished her goodnight Mitchie quickly fell asleep. Alex fell asleep about 2 hours later, the sleep she had gotten on the plane almost seeming useless now, and was dead asleep until the sound of crying filled the room.

"Mitchie…are you okay?" Alex mumbled as she slowly gained consciousness. The sounds didn't stop and finally Alex used the light from her IPhone to look over and see if her roommate was okay. As the light shined over to the other side of the room Alex noticed Mitchie's eyes were still closed, she was crying in her sleep. Alex debated on whether or not to wake Mitchie and after a few minutes Alex decided to wake her, obviously whatever she was dreaming about was upsetting her and she didn't like seeing her cry, even if it was in her sleep.

"Mitchie…" Alex said lightly as she nudged the girl slightly. Mitchie began to stir but didn't wake up and still continued to cry.

"Mitchie, wake up." Alex repeated and finally after a few more nudges Mitchie sprung up in bed, letting out a slight gasp as she jolted forward, nearly hitting Alex straight on the forehead in the process but Alex had gotten out of the way just in time to avoid being hit.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she turned on the night stand light.

"You were crying in your sleep."

"Yeah..II'm fine." Mitchie said with a slight sniffle, wiping the tears from her eyes before lying back down. The dream she had just had had replayed in her mind since that horrid day when her mother and baby sister were taken by that stupid, careless gunman almost 3 years ago (the anniversary of their death would fall on one of the days of Cheer Excellence, which Mitchie was slightly glad about since it would keep her mind off of it). The dream always seemed all too real to her, she was standing in the mall just mere feet away from her mother and sister when the gunman fired those fatal shots, and all she remembered after that was seeing their lifeless bodies on the ground. Sure in the end he got he deserved but having justice served wasn't going to bring her mother or her baby sister back, her baby sister who hadn't even had a chance to really live, have her first date or anything. It took a while for Mitchie to calm down but finally she relaxed and slowly fell back asleep, only to be woken up by her phone alarm 2 hours later and she quickly got changed and made her way down to the lobby where her team mates were awaiting her.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a while, report card week was last week and I have a little advice for all of you: NEVER leave Biology work until the last minute, it's totally stressful.**

**I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story, hopefully this chapter had a little bit more than the last two and I'm going to aim to update on Friday or Saturday, wish me luck!**


End file.
